eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4919 (4 September 2014)
Over breakfast at the Butchers’, Bianca makes the finishing touches to Tiffany’s uniform for her first day at secondary school. Sonia thinks Tiffany’s wearing too much make up. As she comes downstairs, Carol overhears Morgan worrying that her cancer is still there. Rosie calls round with a friendship bracelet for Tiffany. Carol gets a package in the post. Liam, Bianca and Sonia all want to go with Carol to her post-op appointment but Carol won’t let them. In the café, Carol shows Charlie the DNA tester kit. Charlie agrees to the test but insists he’ll pay for the kit. He offers to take a sample from Dot’s toothbrush but Carol insists on doing it herself. At Dot’s house, Carol’s caught red handed as Dot arrives unexpectedly to find Carol clutching her toothbrush. On the market, Bianca’s confused when Terry blanks her after he told her loved her. Terry points out Bianca didn’t say it back. In the café, Sonia’s bemused on hearing from Tina that Carol was with Charlie and snaps at Tina when she makes a joke. Meanwhile, Carol lies that she came round to use Dot’s bathroom but Charlie admits they’re doing a DNA test. Dot’s hurt that Carol thinks she’s unable to judge character. Carol suggests sometimes people are blind to what’s really going on. Dot wonders if it’s a coincidence Carol’s fixating on this on the day of her results, but takes the DNA swab. Later, waiting in hospital, Carol’s pleased to see Reverend Chris and grateful when Bianca and Sonia arrive. After examining Carol, the doctor announces they removed all of the cancer, and Carol only need return for an annual check-up. Carol’s stunned. In Walford, Dot’s pleased to hear Carol’s news and wonders if Charlie has anything to tell her. Charlie keeps quiet. On her return, the kids surprise Carol with cake and Terry arrives with flowers. When Sonia remarks they’ll miss Terry, Bianca suspects Sonia thinks she made a mistake letting Terry go. Their bickering escalates until Carol explodes at the pair of them and heads out. When Tina calls round, Sonia apologises for snapping, and tells Tina she’s fed up of being the sensible one. The pair agrees to be mates again. Meanwhile, Carol returns to hospital, seeking out Reverend Chris. Emotional, she tells him the cancer’s gone but she feels empty now there’s nothing left to fight – what now? Chris assures Carol she’s not alone and gives her a bible. Meanwhile, Terry finds Bianca waiting for him outside his flat. Bianca professes she loves Terry and wants them all to move to Milton Keynes together. Stacey makes Alfie tell a horrified Kat the truth - they’re being evicted in 4 weeks. Alfie tries to remain confident they can raise the deposit for a new home. Kat suggests she go back to work but Alfie won’t let Kat miss the first few months with the twins like she did with Tommy and Zoe. Alfie insists he’ll cover the stall and suggests Stacey get a job in Blades. Stacey’s surprised to learn Dean’s a hairdresser. On the Square, Stacey calms Lily’s nerves about her first day of school. Max’s surprised to see Stacey’s out of prison and wants to take her for a drink, which she refuses. Alfie appeals to take over Kat’s market pitch. Aleks smugly refuses and Alfie explodes, shouting at Aleks to go home to his own country. Mick intervenes, surprised. Immediately ashamed, Alfie apologises but Aleks is unimpressed. Mick suggests Alfie sell the Capri. Meanwhile, at Blades, Dean agrees to give Stacey a trial as a colourist; he’s impressed, but merely agrees to bear Stacey in mind when a vacancy becomes available. Fuming, Stacey strops off. She enquires at the Vic but Mick regrets he has no vacancies. Encountering Max, Stacey despairs no-one will give her a chance. Max offers her a job at the car lot. Later, Kat finds Alfie sat in the Capri, cradling Ernie. She’s touched as Alfie resigns himself to selling the car, telling Kat they don’t need it. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes